A US Marine's guide to Nazi Zombies
by HeloHaloME
Summary: A guide to Nazi Zombies stating their origin, characteristics, and best methods of survival against them


A Marine's Strategy Guide to the Art of Undead Warfare

Many brave men have fallen before a plague known as Nazi Zombies. These zombies are interested in nothing more then raving your body of all flesh and organs.

**Zombie Origins**

Once the Russian Red Army invaded Berlin, chaos broke out. Adolf Hitler, leader of the Nazi party, committed suicide fearing capture. Germany was now without a ruler. The Russians stormed the Reichstag, or German Capitol building. The Germans defended it to the last man but eventually the Russians planted the flag up the sandbags on the roof. The Germans had not officially given up. A medical condition known only as _Plutoniovomus _it causes the dead to return to life, despite any previous physical injuries. Those cadavers infected by this virus return to life stronger and more animalistic. Germans had begun experimenting with this at the beginning of the war but now the disease had broken out.

**The Virus**

The virus killed the cells in the vocal cords disabling talk. The Zombies are able to communicate in a series of barks, moans, groans, and in a few cases, screams. We have learned they have emotions. When angry, they are known to hiss. You know one is infected by the way his eyes emit a yellow glow. This is because the virus killed most ocular cells and that's a group of Viruses you see in the eyes. The Virus takes control of the brain shortly after it enters the body. It multiplies itself until it is a copy of the brain cells. The original Virus then inserts it's genetic material into the copied cell's body and it begins copying inside a dead cell. It reproduces any dead structures and begins to heal the ones that might have been fortunate enough to survive. In some cases, a complete rebuild of the body occurs. With the Brain now controlled, it respawns the rest of the Host. Once the host is reincarnated, it has no chance of returning to normal until killed again. The Virus attacks the hormones in the body and activates a permanent Adrenaline Rush. The Virus turns the fingers into sharp claws by killing unneeded cells in the kidneys, testies, and liver. The Host's teeth turn into sharp fangs. In an effort to go through cellular respiration to fuel the copied cells it need almost direct protein. The result, the Zombies develop a bloodlust. It will attempt to eat Humans for their proteins and blood. It is a rumor that the only thing Nazi Zombies drink is blood. If you are killed by Nazi Zombies, there is a chance you will become one yourself. Your soul will have died but your body shall live.

**The Infected's Pro's and Con's **

The Infected are a highly difficult fighting force as time goes on. It evolves for a short time, so that while the survivors in combat with them are in combat, they are constantly improving. The infected have claws sharp enough that two hits and you will go down. The only chance you have of surviving more than two hits is drinking rare Juggernog soda which unfortunately may not exist. The claws prohibit the firing of weapons however so you are able to pick them off from a distance fairly easy.

**Nacht Der Untoten **

This literally means "Night of the Undead". Untoten is a secret Military Bunker that the Germans used to use during the defense of the Outskirts of Berlin. It is now unhabited by anyone but the U.S. Marine Corps. When the Nazi Zombies come this is one of few places where you might have a chance at defending. Although you enter in a lobby area through a window, it is hard to defend past round eight with two Marines. Normally most Marines should leave at round four or five. You should go through the door labeled help, it is easier to defend with two Marines then upstairs. The recommended weapons down here for this room and it's defense are a double barreled shotgun and a Thompson. The two weapons you really want to have are an MG-42 and a Ray Gun. There is a sort of gun Hierarchy this list is from greatest and highest want to least: Ray Gun, MG-42 .30 Caliber Machine Gun, PTRS High Velocity Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktail, Steilhandgrenate (German Hand Grenade, this will save your life!) from then on the weapon you get doesn't really matter but a double barreled shotgun and a Thompson SMG may be enough to hold your position in the early rounds (Rounds up to nine or ten).

If you want to survive as long as you can with two players, then you should open the doors/ un block the stairs in this order: Help door, Stairs up to the roof in Mystery box room. This allows a chokepoint at the top of the stairs. You do NOT want to open the stairs immediately unless there are no other options. You need to HOLD down stairs, one player outside in the starting room, the other in the help room, as long as you can. A double barreled shotgun is a man's best friend if your outside of the help room alone. The man inside the room may want some form of sniper rifle, and an SMG such as the Thompson or MP 40. These two are rapid fire, medium damage, fast reload weapons that are valuable for low round CQB fighting. The Sniper Rifle is used to help ease zombies off from a distance to help your buddy, since it can kill targets hitting his back. It is not a necessity and many a marine has survived long enough to not use it, but you may want it.

DO NOT SHOOT THE EXPLOSIVE BARRELS OUTSIDE UNLESS THEY ARE NECESSARY! Don't go around shooting these precious explosives whatever your non necessary motive is. Even if you love the pretty colors following the explosion or watching your fellow marine die a slow painful death.

There is a second bunker for combatants in Berlin called Point Verruckt, see section 2 of the manual for details.

If reading this manual helped you at all when it comes to fighting the undead horde, or if you have any other advice for fighting on a two man army against thousands of zombies, review this section and reference section 2 for the top secret military outpost in Berlin.


End file.
